


Bonds of Fate

by BlackThornCrown



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackThornCrown/pseuds/BlackThornCrown
Summary: In the wake of the Mortal Kombat tournaments no longer being needed, and the death of Shao Kahn. Outworld wishes to finally make peace with Earthrealm. The question? How to make such a peace be permanent?





	1. Changing Events

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters, stories, and backstories have had "slight" changes to them because this is an Au. Have fun reading! :3

Mileena woke up surrounded by stuffed animals, her room painted in pink, as it was her favorite color. Yawning and stretching in her bed as she was rudely woken up by loud knocking. Kitana was always a sucker for rules.  
“Mileena, wake up!” She yelled through the door. “We must be there early for the Meeting!”  
“I’m coming,” She sighed. “Give me a second.”  
She stood dressing into a black bodysuit, a turtleneck, with no sleeves or pant legs, a heart shape at her back. She walked to the closet, a shiver running up her spine as her bare feet hit the cold floor. Inside her closet was a variety of pink dresses and combatant uniforms. She looked through them, finally settling on a cherry blossom, and orchid kimono top, which hung off her shoulders, and showed off the top the heart-shaped cut out on her back. The Obi, a color of solid pink. The pattern on the silk being that of a simple cherry blossom pattern. Pulling on thigh-high, black stockings, and ankle boots in black with pink accent markings.  
She sighed as she put on a veil to hide her tarkatan teeth, and rose gold, and rose diamond diadem.  
She slipped her sais into her Obi, hiding them away from those who could pose a threat, as she walked out the door to see Kitana waiting for her and Medusa to finish dressing.  
Them dressed in blues and more of a Chinese style of outfit.  
She followed them to the dining hall, the long table filled with food, and people seated at the ends.  
“Kitana?” She whispered to her older sister.  
“What is it Mileena?” She answered in a hushed tone, them waiting for their father to greet and introduce them to the guests.  
“Did father ever say what this meeting was about?” She questioned, only to get Kitana shaking her head as her answer.  
Already, she felt uneasy with this meeting, as Earthrelmers sat on one side of the table, and outworlders the other, a few seats at the end left open for the princesses, and nobles of Outworld.  
“Kitana, Mileena, Medusa,” King Jerrod spoke with a smile. “Come, sit by your father’s side.”  
They bowed in acknowledgment, Kitana taking the closest seat to her father, Mileena sitting next to Kitana and Medusa, right between them both. Medusa, smiled to her, underneath her own dark blue veil, as she held her hand in reassurance. 

Kitana couldn’t put her finger on it, ever since King Jarrod had become ruler of outworld she felt a tense strain on the relationship between Earthrealm and Outworld. Along with him calling all of them there to speak with him.  
“Mileena, Medusa,” He spoke firmly, yet gentle. “I know you are clones of Kitana, but I still think of you, and love you as my own daughters.”  
Kitana smiled at her sisters when she first found them, she immediately considered them as monsters, especially with their appearances. However, it was her father’s kindness that showed her that she was wrong to shun her siblings just because they were made, they had not asked for the life that was given to them. So, he and her mother adopted them into their homes and hearts. The room was quiet for the most part, murmurs coming only from the EarthRealmers  
Raiden especially looked at the king skeptically as he spoke.  
“You are princesses of Outworld, just as Kitana is.” He said fondly, as the two bowed in respect and thanks to him.  
“As this is the case,” Sindel began speaking, holding her husband’s hand, as she looked at her daughters. “We have decided as king and queen of outworld, to pose an alliance with Earthrealm.”  
How confusing their parents were being, what would they need them for, when making a peace treaty with earth realm?  
The only possible reason would be……  
Just as the thought came to Kitana, her mother had already beat her to the announcement.  
Sindel stood from her throne, a small sad smile on her face, as she addressed the company they had at their table.  
“We have decided to offer our daughters, and the princess of our Edenian Queen, Chione,” She began. “We offer and propose a marriage treaty between these noble women of outworld, and the best warriors of Earthrealm, if you so shall take them.”  
The princesses were speechless, as were the Earthrealmers, all expect Raiden, and the leaders of the Shiri Ryu and Lin Kuei, who were sitting back, approvingly.  
It seemed the Thunder God and the Grandmasters had spoken with the King and Queens about the matter before this meeting of realms ever begun.

Fantasia sat next to the stairs that connected to the river.  
“Salma,” Her mother Chione spoke. “Why are you here and not getting dressed?  
Berenike, her grandmother following her, a small sweet smile on her face. Fantasia stood up as she hated the name her mother gave her. Salma, the name that meant peaceful, everything she was not, she preferred the name that she had chosen for herself, as in her opinion, it suited her more.  
“Must I dress as a peacock to impress a man who will never love me?” Her voice was sad as she stared at the water, her feet swinging slowly in the cool stream.  
“Salma,” Her mother spoke firmly at her daughter. “You are doing this marriage out of duty and care for your people, you should feel honored for that fact alone!”  
She winced at her mother’s harsh tone and frowned holding her head down in shame.  
“Chione,” Berenike spoke up sharply. “Stop chastising the poor girl.”  
“She needs to realize her place mother,” Chione’s voice was strong with, command, and her stern eyes stared coldly at her daughter.  
She sighed as her mother and grandmother argued, she walked to her chamber and had the maid’s change her. They brought light-colored silks, all except three in particular. A silk of midnight blue, one of royal purple, and lovely royal blue. She smiled at the silks and used them to form her dress. The Midnight blue was tied around her waist as a long skirt, the royal blue wrapped around her top half, the wrap holding her breasts up and away from each other. The royal purple was used last as a light cape-like fabric, that was connected to her by gold arm and wrist bands and gold neckband.  
She sighed as she looked at herself, the blue jewels, and gold metal that decorated her was beautiful, but she still felt sad as she felt it was a waste of effort. She would be a pretty prize for a man she did not know and would more than likely never love.  
However, she knew her mother was right, and she would have to do this for her people. Her people deserved peace and to not live in fear of Earthrealm. She would willingly give up herself for them, just as her fellow princesses of Outworld.  
Peace required Sacrifice most of the time after all. 

The Earthrealmers were shocked, most of them at least. As it seemed that the leaders of the warriors who protected Earthrealm had arranged these marriage agreements. From the White Lotus to the assassin clans of the Shiri Ryu and the Lin Kuei, the leaders had spoken with each other and seemingly not their sons.


	2. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrations arise when the engagements are announced. What will the princesses do?

Hanzo was absolutely livid with his father Katsuo, as he knew that this marriage agreement was agreed upon by him without discussing this with his son. The Grandmaster sat next to his son, who had been glaring at him quite venomously. Yet he just sat there calmly, drinking his tea as the silence swallowed the room. It wasn’t that his father did not believe in peace without a forced marriage, but more of, he believed this marriage would be good for his son before he took over the clan. It had been three years since Kana, his first wife had died, her heart giving out from the stress of childbirth, and their child, a beautiful son, had been stillborn. He sympathized with his son, and the tragedy that he had suffered, but he could not stay in this state of grief forever. Kana would not have wanted that for Hanzo, and she would have wanted his son to move on from her.   
“Speak your mind Hanzo,” His father spoke firmly.  
“How can you make this decision without my consent father?” His son spoke just as firmly, him staring daggers at his father.   
His father sighed as he took another long sip of the tea that was served to him, and the others at the table.   
“Because it is time to move on my son.” He stated simply, in the tone Hanzo knew well enough to understand that his words were final.   
Hanzo also knew that his father was right, however, that would not keep him from being annoyed from this fact. Or even the frustrated, feeling that grew in the pit of his belly.

Kuai Liang spoke quietly to his brother, annoyed at the fact he had blindsided him. Bi-Han, only looked at him amused at the face his brother pulled. His wife smirking as she watched the brothers silently argue, Kuai Liang sighed as he knew he could not change his brother’s mind on decisions like these. He knew his older brother wanted what was best for him, but it seemed that he had forgotten that he was also a grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.   
He sighed as Bi-Han went back to speaking to his wife, Frost. Kuai Liang continued to eat silently, when three new people walked in. They were women, each a different age, but looked remarkably similar to each other. All with ice blue eyes, dark golden skin, and hair as long as their bodies. The elder sat first, as the one who looked to be Sindel’s age sat next to her, at the head of the table with King Jerrod and his wife.  
The youngest sat next to the third princess Medusa, she was the fourth princess of Outrealm at least that is what he assumed. There was no doubt in her beauty, she caught the eyes of the whole room when she walked in.   
“Queen Chione, Queen Mother Berenike,” Jerrod spoke joyously. “And of course, Princess Salma.”  
The three bowed in respect, as they were greeted by King Jerrod.   
“Now let us celebrate,” He spoke up again. “To the future and our realms!”  
“To the future and our realms!” The rest followed his words.

The princesses scanned the Earthrealmers, each trying to figure out which they were to be betrothed to. The four uneasy with the situation, as they were not prepared for such an event that had happened on this day.   
As the Outworlders and a few of the Earthrealmers had begun celebrating, it was Mileena who was the first to excuse herself from the table. Her giving the reason of her not feeling well. Not many noticing her leave as they celebrated. The second one to leave was Medusa as she listened to the Outworlders, and Earthrealmers speak and joke, some hitting nerves as they spoke of the princesses. Fantasia sighed, looking to Kitana who was preoccupied with speaking with her friend Jade. Them oblivious to the fact the two youngest princesses had left. Fantasia was the third to leave quietly, so much so that even her mother didn’t notice her stepping away from the crowded dining hall. 

Mileena stomped all the way to the garden of the palace, throwing her sais deep into a tree, one that had seen her wrath before. Its bark chipped away, and both smooth and rough from her taking her temper out on it. She frowned when her furious rage subsided, anxiety took its place. Her lightly touching her mask in a delicate way, she felt self-conscious of her face, though yes it was no longer very obviously Tarkaten after the magic used by Queen Chione, it still left ugly scars on her cheeks, where she could summon her teeth at will in two ways.   
She sighed as she walked over to the tree, pulling her sais out of the tree, it stood strong, even when scared by the princess.   
SNAP!  
A twig sounded off, catching her attention, her turning toward the newcomer, who dared to interrupt her tantrum. He did not try to hide, he actually seemed to just be just taking in his surroundings. He wore a dark yellow, and black uniform, he had long black hair tied up, and wore the symbol of the Shiri Ryu. Swords on his hip, and a long chain with the head of a spear connected to it. She glared at him, her giving a low growl as a warning, this caught his attention. It sounded almost like a leopard, warning not to get any closer to it. When he looked up, he saw her, the pink ninja who had left the feast first. She gave an angered look that could rival his own, her eyes are what caught his attention the most, they were a golden color, laced with red. Like if live embers were what were glaring at him. Of course, Hanzo was still reasonably upset about this proposal himself, and was in no mood for a spoiled princess wanting to fight him for not getting her way. His own chocolate eyes glared back at the Half Tarkaten.   
“Who are you, and why do you trespass into my garden!?” She yelled, readying her sais.   
“” Your Garden”,” He raised an eyebrow at her, his finger twitching, and his hand ready to use his rope spear. “Last time I checked this garden belonged to the king and queen of outworld, not some brat.”  
“BRAT!?” She screeched, obviously offended by the word he spat at her. “I am the second Princess of Outworld, you will respect me!”   
She stomped forward growling even deeper, like an angry bear. Her sais still very clear in her hands, when she was close enough, he pulled out one of his swords, pointing the blade at her throat. She halted, her chin lifting as to keep the sharp metal from cutting her throat unnecessarily.  
“Hanzo Hasashi!” A firm, deep voice sounded off behind the young ninja, both looking behind the yellow-clad ninja to see a man, who looked like him but older.   
“Father,” He sighed, almost frustrated. “What is it that you want from me now?”  
“Sheath your blade boy,” He ordered his son, walking towards the female, as to see if she was injured. “Forgive my son, princess Mileena.”  
She looked at the older man caution in her eyes, as her brows furrowed, she just shook her head. Sighing in frustration, she put away her sais and crossed her arms.   
“There is nothing to forgive,” She spoke calmly. “As long as my father does not know of this, for both of our sakes at least.”  
He smiled softly and nodded in response. “Thank you, for your kindness princess.”  
He bowed and forced Hanzo to bow his head as well, as another apology for his reckless actions. Them watching as the Pink Princess walked away. He sighed in frustration himself, once he felt his father’s disapproving eyes on him. He was going to have to deal with a long lecture after the day was done. 

Liang spoke with his sister in law, as Bi-Han spoke with Queen Chrione. It seemed from what he had observed, that his betrothed was, in fact, the young princess of the Edenians. The reason being that the girl was a cryomancer, and her mother had thought that the Lin Kuei would be the best fit for her to learn the magic she was born with. Frost sighed as she looked to Bi-Han then to Liang.  
“He only wants what’s best for you Liang.” She said calmly.  
He sighed and nodded. “I know he does, but he could have at least talked to me about such a big decision,” He spoke firmly. “Especially when it involves, who I will spend the rest of my life with.”  
“You are right Kuai Liang,” She sighed as she drank the tea given to the guests. “However, he knew you would probably argue against this marriage, and would rather not argue with Raiden at the moment.”  
Liang sighed as he nodded in agreement, his sister was right, not many would want to argue with the Thunder God when he made a decision that was to benefit the realm he protected.   
Not even his own champions.


	3. Bride/Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the person you are going to spend your life with isn't always the funnest experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collage is so tiring guys! I need sleep and DND. Mattew Mercer help!

Kitana looked around the room with Jade but could not see her sisters anywhere in sight. Worried, she and Jade left the banquet in search of the other two princesses. Them walking calmly to the training areas. Them only finding Medusa, using one of the wooden dummies as target practice. Kitana sighed as she walked over to her younger sister, asking Jade to look for Mileena. The third daughter of the princesses looked the most like Kitana, yet from what Queen Chrione spoke to them about, had the little to no DNA connection to her. Medusa felt far more out of place as the Outworlders nicknamed her doppelganger. Not twin, like Mileena, not Princess like Kitana, just reptilian doppelganger. She frowned as she could smell Kitana and hear her footsteps. Something was off though, she smelled three new people following her big sister. Quickly she rushed to Kitana, glaring at the three males who had followed the Edenian princess.   
Her guard going down when she noticed that their father had also joined them. The two Princesses bowing in respect to their father.   
“Kitana, Medusa,” He smiled at them. “I’m glad you both are here actually.”  
Both princesses looked at each other then back at the king. 

Mileena sighed as she laid on her pink bed, hugging a teddy bear close to her. Laying on her belly, her kimono top, and boots discarded onto the floor. Her thoughts going to the Earthrealm man in yellow and black. A soft blush consuming her cheeks, as she became annoyed at herself. Sure, he was handsome, but he still held a sword to her throat and called her a brat. Yet here she was laying awake on her soft pink bed, thinking of the infuriating male ninja.   
“What am I even thinking?!” She screamed into her stuffed bear. “I’m getting married, I can’t get a crush!”  
She sighed as she flipped onto her back, staring at her ceiling, waiting for sleep to eventually take her and making the world quiet and peaceful. Unfortunately for her, it never came. So, she laid there restless, at least until her mother walked in.

Fantasia had her feet in a river of water, her brother had joined her a bit after she left the celebration. She smiled as he swam around in the shallow river. Her hummin filling the air as a handmaiden walked up and sat beside her. The handmaiden and her brother, Prince Bai being the people closest to in this trying time. She was beautiful, long brown hair, and eyes like chocolate. A kind soul in their strict kingdom, she was the only one who was sympathetic to her when the news of the engagement was given to her.   
The two kept her company, surprised when they hear footsteps coming toward them. It was the Grandmasters of the Lin Kuei. Them wearing blues and blacks, looking similar to ninjas, but there was a difference in how they carried themselves. She began standing, only halting when the older of the three held up his hand, her sitting back down facing them.   
“Good evening Princess,” He spoke to her. “I am Bi-Han, the –“  
“One of,” The woman interrupted him, giving him a slight glare to the man.  
“One of the Grandmasters of the Lin Kuei.” He corrected himself.  
“I am aware of who you three are,” She spoke, calmly. “Am I to assume my mother sent you to speak to me?”  
Her deadpanned tone caught them off guard, her calm, reserved face seemed to stare through them. Finally, she stood up and walked towards Kuai Liang.  
“I assume you are my betrothed?” Looked at him curiously, bright blue orbs staring into his brown ones.   
“I am,” He spoke, stepping back a bit uncomfortable.   
“Why pull away from me?” She moved closer. “Are we not going to be intimate once we are married?”  
The question was more than enough to make Kuai Liang’s face turn red up to his ears, much to Bi-Han’s amusement. Again, the young man stepped back and away from his betrothed. Unlike his brother, Liang was not, use to the affections and intimacies of a relationship. Yet here was this woman before him, invading his personal space without a care in the world, and nonchalantly speaking of sex like it was nothing. This was going to be a far more difficult partnership than he had expected.

King Jerrod sat in a small room, at the head of a tea table, on his left side were Medusa and Kitana. On his right was Raiden, and his champions, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao. Walking in to meet up with them and to sit at the end of the table were the Grandmaster of the Shiri Ryu and his heir Hanzo. Them only missing Queen Sindel and Princess Mileena, the Queen taking it upon herself to fetch the second oldest princess.   
“Grandmaster Hasashi,” King Jerrod calmly greeted as the two sat down. “And young lord Hanzo, it is good to see you.”  
“You as well King Jerrod.” The Grandmaster bowed with his son in greeting.  
It was only minutes after the two had gotten comfortable when the queen arrived the second princess behind her. Mileena bowed with her mother, greeting the guests and her father as she sat next to Medusa, and coincidently the yellow Ninja from before. She kept an eye on him as her father spoke.   
“Now,” The King asserted. “I know today’s announcement was a surprise to all of you.”  
He spoke calmly, and clearly to grab the attention of those around him. The princesses especially looking to their father to hear what else he wanted to explain to them.   
“I wished for you three to meet your betroths before you had married,” Jerrod sighed. “Two of you will leave Outworld with your suitors, and one will stay as the heir to the name of Kahn.”   
Mileena frowned behind her mask, she knew which of the three were leaving and the only one who was staying. She knew that Medusa and herself would not ever be considered for the throne, fear shot through her as she worried over the idea of leaving Outworld. Outworld is their home, the only place that they’ve ever known. Panic set into the two younger princesses, though they did not show much of it.   
“We have worked out that Liu Kang,” Jerrod motioned his hand towards the monk sitting closest to Raiden. “Would be the one to stay here with us and marry the heir.” He paused as his daughters looked at him, a sad smile on his face from having to give up two of his daughters to Earthrealm. “As you three know Kitana being the oldest of you three, she would be the one named as heir.”  
The two youngest nodded, Kitana frowned in worry for them, as she nodded with them. Jerrod then motioned to Medusa, her looking up in his direction, waiting for the inevitable dread of who she was to marry and leave with.   
“Medusa,” He began. “You will be leaving with Raiden, and your betrothed, the monk Kung Lao.”  
Medusa looked slightly confused before looking at the man who sat next to Liu Kang, he wore a hat with a metallic edging. A smug smirk on his face that made her worry for herself, this man looked arrogant, a frown placed itself on her face, though it was hidden away by the royal blue veil on her face. This did not fool Raiden, nor did it fool the king.  
“Please rest assured Princess Medusa,” He spoke calmly. “Kung Lao may be boastful, but he has a good heart behind him.”  
“Of course, Lord Raiden,” She looked to her lap, embarrassment flushing her face. “I am just worried; my sister and I have only ever known Outworld.”  
“We understand this,” Raiden spoke again. “I have already spoken to The Grandmaster here, and we agreed to make your transitions much easier, and more comfortable.”  
The two nodded again in unison. Mileena frowned under her own veil, knowing that she had now, effectively been set up with the yellow ninja who held a sword to her throat a few hours ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, guys remember most of my MK stories will be AU stories that are NON-Cannon. This does apply to my other stories too. I am unfortunately not apart of nor working for those who make the francises that most of these characters come from. Okay cool.


	4. Unneeded Concubine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger appears, What are Jade and Kotal to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama, Drama, Drama!!!!! AUs are fun! Also yay Rain!

Hanzo sighed as he spoke to his father privately, annoyance prominent in his tone and on his face. Katsuo sighed as his son ranted at him and argued with the fact, he was set up with the pink ninja who had the arrogance of the Hollywood idiot from the celebration. As if to emphasize his point a loud bang and obnoxious laugh sounded off. Katsuo pinched the bridge of his nose as they heard the American actor make a fool of himself. His son stood there, arms crossed, a look on his face that spelled out how unamused he was with the entire situation.   
“Hanzo,” His voice firmed, grabbing his son's attention. “You are marrying her as a way to bring Outworld and Earthrealm together. You are marrying this girl because you are becoming the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu. You need to grow up.”  
Hanzo blinked, shocked at the fact that his father had said this to him. Shocked at the disappointment in his eyes. Katsuo sighed, shaking his head softly, as he retired to his room, leaving his son there, alone.

Mileena curled into a ball, hugging one of her stuffed animals, anxiety consuming her. She was scared at the thought of leaving Outworld, living a new life in a new world and new places she knows nothing about. She didn’t want to leave her home; she didn’t want to be separated from her sisters and family. Tears filled her eyes, Mileena usually never cried but here she was letting herself come undone from the situation that was now forced upon her.   
She sobbed silently, so much to the point of exhaustion, finally causing sleep to come to her as she cried.

Medusa looked up at the stars, leaning on her balcony as she worried about what she was going to do with the pathway she was given. Her heartbeat fast, flip-flopping as she thought of her future. She was scared of what it entailed. Would she be forced to consummate this marriage? Would she be forced to have children she would not raise? What was actually in store for her?  
She sighed as she went back inside her room and went to bed. Tomorrow was another day, after all, maybe it would be better.

Kitana paced as she waited for Jade to get to her room. Kitana tapped her foot impatiently, as she heard her door slightly open.   
“Finally!” Kitana said with a smile as she greeted Jade.  
Jade chuckling lightly in response as she hugged her best friend. Kitana and her taking seats on her bed. Them both finally able to speak to each other alone.  
“So why did you need to talk to me Kitana?” Jade asked.  
“Father had us in a family meeting,” Kitana told Jade, nervousness filling her voice.   
Jade gasped as millions of questions filled her head, one especially coming to the forefront of her mind. “Kitana, did you meet your betrothed then?”   
“In a way,” Kitana began a bit nervous. “He seems nice.”  
“There is a but in there Kitana,” Jade smirks a bit.   
Kitana sighed, she could never get anything past Jade. Fidgeting a bit as she looked for the words to describe her fiancé.   
“He’s the monk with the red headband,” She spoke nervously. “He just, I don’t know, it feels like something is there…..”  
“But you don’t know if it is good or bad.” Jade sighed as she comforted her best friend.

In the morning Jade stayed with the princesses, her husband speaking to his High Priestess Atlacamani. Atlacamani was a sweet woman, but she followed her orders a little too well sometimes. Jade didn’t hate her, she was just wary of her, as the Priestess was sent by Osh-Tekk nobles to be Kotal’s concubine. In their words, “Give Kotal pure-blooded heirs.”   
Of course, the former Edenian bodyguard wasn’t just keeping her eye on the moderately harmless woman, but also on other guests. Guests like Rain and Tanya. Rain being Kitana’s former betrothed. However, it seemed that Rain’s attention was not on the Princess, but instead on Atlacamani. He had watched the woman from across the room, a look of interest on his face. Jade gave a slight smirk as an idea popped into her head from the previous day’s events. Maybe there was a way to handle the problem of the demi-god Rain and her own concubine problem.   
Atlacamani herself sighed as she tried to explain her situation to Kotal, only to have what always happened, happen. Kotal never listened to the woman who was supposed to be his High Priestess, their relationship became strained when she was announced to become his concubine. Atlacamani used to be close to him as children, she was his closest friend. However, it was when Kotal was sent to live with Earthrealm’s Aztec people was when they first found themselves with a distance between each other. Now, more then ever, the distance turned from a crack to a canyon.   
He believed that she had changed from the sweet girl from childhood to a woman after power and status. Atlacamani frowned to herself as when the king walked in, everyone started walking to their seats as the banquet table. Kotal sitting next to his wife Jade, a smile on their faces when they looked at each other. Her heart sank as she felt even more defeated than before. Atlacamni standing as there was no longer room for her once again. So, she stood there, like any other servant to the nobles would, keeping a stern, blank look on her face.   
“Atlacamani,” Her name was called, to her surprise. “What a strange name for a woman to have.”  
Another frown found its way onto her face as one of the Edenian noblemen spoke up, a smirk on his face as he stared at her rather maliciously.  
“Don’t you agree, Lord Rain?” The Edenian man turned to another, who was dressed in purple and looked like a prince.   
“It sounds more intriguing than strange Advisor,” Rain swirled his glass of wine as he had a steady conversation with the advisor.   
She blinked at the conversation at hand as she felt a light heat rush to her face, quickly looking to the ground when Rain looked straight at her. Questions raced through her mind, she knew that gossip, and ridicule would happen when she was announced as Kotal’s concubine. She did not expect this situation.   
“Yes, you are right my lord,” The Advisor smirked at her. “She looks so uncomfortable, standing like she’s some lowly servant, right Lord Rain?”  
Rain eyed his advisor as he brought up the situation at hand. His Advisor staring intensely at the woman, Atlcamani shivered slightly as she could feel his gaze on her.   
“How about I make a suggestion?” The Advisor turned his attention to Kotal and Jade who were both glaring at him. “Let her sit with us, she is a noble as well after all.”  
“I am sorry to decline sir,” She raised her head, all three men immediately turning to her. “However, there is nowhere for me to sit, and I am not like Jade.”  
Jade frowned when she heard that sentence leave her mouth. Atlcamani seemed to hold resentment towards her, at least to Jade and Kotal she did. Kotal, annoyed with the way Atlcamani spoke of his wife, glared at her, causing her to look back down, growing silent once again.  
“Nonsense!” The Advisor spoke up, his tone jovial and malicious. “After all, you are a mistress! You could use my lap as a seat!”  
The Advisor laughed as the statement made her look up at him and glared. Rain could see it on her face, she had a feisty side to her, a subtle storm behind her composed mask. A heavy blush from embarrassment stained her cheeks, her frustration making her bite her bottom lip to hold back the words she wished to speak, and her right hand squeezing her left wrist. Rain looked to Jade and Kotal, Jade glaring at his Advisor, and Kotal shaking his head out of what looked like shame.   
“Y-You are correct,” She finally said making Jade look back at her with pity. “I am nothing more than a glorified Mistress.” She sighed as walked over to their side, the four of them watching her as she made her way to the Edeanian men. “Just a tool for pleasure and childbearing.”  
As she stepped between the two men, a polite smile placed itself on her face, before she allowed herself to sit. Much to the four witnesses’ surprise, she did sit on someone’s lap, but it was not the Advisor’s. Rain looked at the Osh-Tekk woman, surprise, confusion, and arousal ran through him. This woman was intriguing to him and he very much liked it.  
“However,” She smirked at the Advisor. “I am still a mistress of a king, and if I am to leave him, I would upgrade to a God, not downgrade to a “pawn”.”  
Rain smirked at what she said, his ego being stroked when she referred to him as a God. Kotal looked shocked at her, he knew she was far different from childhood, but he did not think she was so bold. Jade smiled, trying her hardest to hold back laughter. The Advisor, glared at the woman, feeling insulted by the sheer nerve of the girl. Atlacamani’s heart, however, was beating so fast she swore the man whose lap she sat, could feel it. She knew this act would push away her friend, she knew it would probably make the rumors of her worse, but at that moment she was more focused on whipping the smug look off of that bastard advisor’s face. Her glare securely on him.   
It wasn’t until Rain wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her ass, that she broke her gaze away from the Edeanian man. Her jumping slightly and becoming a bit flustered as she looks to the hand on her rear. A chuckle coming from Rain as he moves her a bit more onto him, so she was more comfortable on his lap.   
“You are not used to this are you?” He chuckled looking up at her, his words drawing the attention of those around him. “If you can’t handle the slightest touch on you like this you must not be a very experienced mistress.”  
A deep blush of embarrassment consumed her face as she tried to find a comeback. Her words only stumbling and getting caught in her throat. She had not expected this, to be outed by this man. Rain smirked up at the girl, only to feel Jade staring at the both of them and the skeptical glare Kotal had on him.   
“She is not an official mistress,” Kotal spoke coldly. “She is my Priestess.”   
She frowned as she heard the Advisor chuckle at Kotal’s cold statement. She looked down at her own lap, her curly hair covering her face in an ocean of black.   
“So, she’s not even a good mistress,” The Advisor snorted loudly, making sure his voice carried across the room. “She might as well make herself useful, by being a nice toy for an ally!”   
Jade glared daggers at the Advisor, then turned her attention to Kotal. Him, surprised at the anger in his wife’s eyes. Jade felt pity for the girl, it worsening now more than ever. Kotal had embarrassed Atlcamani. He had confirmed that she had failed at her job, a job given to her by the very nobles that Kotal and herself trusted.   
“Well is she were to be one, she might as well be mine.” Rain spoke nonchalantly keeping the Osh-Tekk woman on his lap as she jumped.   
“Excuse me?” Kotal turned to Rain simultaneously with Jade.   
“Why not?” He spoke again as if this was nothing special to him. “You seem to have no need of her, she might as well become my concubine.”  
“Rain,” Kotal’s voice became sharp. “She is a Priestess, not a toy.”  
“Of course,” He smirked under his mask, his eyes glaring into Kotal’s own glowing ones. “However, she is also a concubine, meant to carry children for the person of worship.”  
Rain grabbed the girl lightly by the chin, gently forcing her face upward, to show off her face. Atlcamani struggled a bit at first, but let Rain guide her face, her cheeks tear stricken, her eyes slightly red, and her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. She had been defeated; her pride shot to pieces by her oldest friend.   
“Plus,” Rain’s voice became lower with snark and hidden anger. “You clearly do not treat her right; I should take her away and treat her the way she deserves.”  
“I do not treat her like an object to breed with Rain.” Kotal’s own voice became low with anger.  
“Yet,” Rain spat back. “You also do not treat her well.”  
“Ho- “Kotal was cut off by Jade herself, calming her husband as his voice started to rise.   
“What makes you say that Rain?” She spoke in his place.   
“He neglects her, ignoring her speaking to him,” He brought up calmly. “He just embarrassed her in front of many nobles and servants by not claiming her as a mistress, he validated that she has no point in being in your court.”  
Kotal and Jade stayed deathly quiet as Rain listed what he had noticed about the dynamic they had with the woman who was currently on his lap.   
“In basic terms,” He said. “He just gave out that she is untouched, and she is free to take.”


	5. Debatable Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade confronts Kotal, Mileena challenges Hanzo, and Kuai Liang had a heart to heart with his princess.

She sobbed as she sat in her own room, her embarrassment worse than before as Kotal had sent her to the room in front of everyone in the dining hall. She felt like a chastised child. He had always had a terrible temper, no matter what age they were.   
She heard her door open, soft footsteps walking towards her, a gentle hand laying on her shoulder. She flinched away from Jade, her knowing that the woman pitied her, something she did not need currently. She was upset and wanted nothing more than to disappear. She had reached the end of her patience with Kotal, his intolerance of her, his demeaning of her, his outright dismissal of her. She was done with it all, her anger swelling up inside of her heart.   
“Alta,” Jade spoke calmly. “Please listen to me.”  
Annoyance filled her even more, she was at the end of her rope with the Pity, the shame, the embarrassment she continuously had in to put up with in court. She curled up into a tighter ball, anger still lingering inside her very soul.   
Jade took the hint of the girl wanting to be left alone, Kotal had hurt her more than just in rejection now. Him causing tension between the Edenians and Osh-Tekks. She left her alone, walking over to her own room to where Kotal had started pacing out of annoyance.   
“Kotal.” Jade’s firm voice snapped him from his pacing, but not his annoyance or frustration.  
“How is she?” He sighed as he addressed his wife.  
“Well,” She started as she placed her hands on her hips, showing her displeasure. “You completely embarrassed her, an- “  
“Good!” His temper getting the best of him as he interrupts his wife. “Maybe she’ll learn to behave herself for once!”  
“Kotal!” Jade chastised him. “How dare you say that! She’s not a pet that you can punish for not being properly trained!”  
Her words stabbed at him slightly, he had not meant to treat his old friend as an animal. However, Kotal needed to get this point across to her, so he straightened and crossed his arms.   
“And yet,” His frustration coming to surface. “She continues in a vain attempt of being a mistress, she is consumed by greed Jade.”  
Jade frowned at her husband, she knew this side to him, it would be of no point. He was too consumed by his anger to argue with him over how he treats his priestess.  
“I think,” Jade sighed. “I will stay with Kitana for the rest of this visit.”  
Kotal’s face dropped as he watched his wife walk out of their room. Sadness filled him until it was replaced by spite towards Alta.

Mileena sighed as she heard the footsteps of the Grandmaster and his son. She only continued her training as one of her handmaiden’s watched, Baraka standing next to them. Do to her fascinating genetics, the Tarkatans took a liking to Mileena, her being a representation of them in the royal court. She was the strongest of the females do to her enhanced body. She only stopped her routine of throwing sais at the large tree in the garden when the Grandmaster loudly cleared his throat.   
Mileena sighed, grabbing a soft towel from her handmaiden, wiping the sweat away from her forehead, neck, and exposed chest and shoulders.   
“Is there something I can help you with Grandmaster Hasashi?” She spoke calmly.   
Hanzo glared at the woman for not showing his father proper respect. However, he stayed there and kept his mouth shut.   
“Princess Mileena,” He spoke calmly. “I was hoping you and Hanzo could spend some time together, to get to know each other, while you are still in Outworld.”  
“Hmph,” She shrugged. “Grandmaster Hasashi, though I know you are trying to be kind, I have no interest in a man who has not proven to me he deserves my hand in marriage.”  
Silence engulfed them, Hanzo could feel his blood boil with his temper, before his father spoke once again.   
“How would he prove that then Princess?” The Grandmaster spoke up, taking a few steps forward.   
Mileena’s eyes narrowed at the older man, her putting her sais in the belt of her waist, she could feel the cool metal on her bare hips, her pants tied around her securely, covering the base of her stomach, and lower back. Her top part covered by a no sleeved or backed kimono piece, it hooking in the front by a metal butterfly clasp in the front. She wore a mask with a butterfly pattern, and her hair tied up in a ponytail. She sighed and stretched slightly.   
“The Tarkatan way,” She spoke firmly. “He needs to fight me and win.”   
“So he must win you through combat?” He spoke curiously.  
“Yes.” She crossed her arms, leaning on her right foot.  
The older man nodded thoughtfully before turning to his son.   
“My son,” He spoke calmly. “Show the princess why the Shiri Ryu are the best ninja in Japan.”  
The two-betrothed look at him with wide eyes, only for Mileena to laugh, impressed with the pride of the older man.  
“Alright then,” She walked forward getting in her battle stance. “Come and fight a true warrior boy.”  
Hanzo glared at the woman for such a taunt. The Shiri Ryu were true warriors, trained from young ages to become ninja, and Hanzo was the best among them. He got in his battle stance, his chain spear at the ready to attack his “fiancée”. 

Fantasia walked over to the young Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. He stayed silent to her presence, she leaned in slightly to look at him a bit more closely, a slight frown appearing on his face. She sighed to herself, placing her small hand under her chin, matching his frown with her own small one.  
“You are a very serious man, my betrothed.” She sighed at him.  
“I am a Grand Master of the Lin Kuai,” He deadpanned. “I am an example of what the Lin Kuai will and shall be.”  
“So,” She blinked up at him uninterested. “You mean no fun, ever then.”  
Liang sighed in annoyance. His normally earthy brown orbs now a bright blue, matching the woman next to him. He honestly couldn’t understand how he got into this mess, how his brother could offer him up before even seeing who this woman was. At first, he had assumed that she was just an obedient princess, ready to give herself up for her country, he had respect for that. It was not until this morning that he saw she had quite the outspoken personality. It wasn’t a bad thing if he was honest with himself. She would need to be firm and able to hold her own as a wife of a Grandmaster. It was the fact she was quite vulgar about sex and was not completely dressed that was the problem. Her top half looked like it was only covered by a scarf, and her bottom half showed off her legs all the way to the hip, only for her front and back to be covered by long strips of silk. It was like an incomplete skirt. It made Liang uncomfortable, seeing so much of his fiancé before he was supposed to.   
“You are a man,” She spoke up grabbing his attention once again. “How are you so uncomfortable with me being near you?”  
“It is not your presence that I am uncomfortable with.” Frustration filled his voice.   
“Then what about me is so displeasing to you, betrothed?” Fantasia crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly.   
“Princess Salma, I- “He began.  
“Fantasia,” She interrupted.   
“Excuse me?” Liang straightened himself a bit shocked at her interruption.  
“I do not like the birthname my mother gave me,” She sighed, averting her eyes from his. “I preferred to be called Fantasia.”  
Liang blinked at her; he had not expected her to give such vulnerable information to him like this. He nodded at her request and continued answering her previous question.   
“Princess Fantasia,” He straightened himself out. “I am not uncomfortable with your presence, nor is there anything truly displeasing about you.”  
“Then what is it exactly?” A slight pout appeared on her face.  
“It is your forwardness of the act of being intimate, and your lack of clothing.” Liang finally gave in.  
Fantasia blinked at him, stunned at how innocent the man before her was. She was surprised that the word sex could make this seasoned warrior blush like a maiden. Fantasia nodded and walked away, her letting this information sink into her very being. Never before had she encountered a man like him.


End file.
